


Angel face 2.0

by Sevenlies123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Brutality, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Fantasy, Dean/younger woman, Deepthroating, Degradation, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Foot Worshipping, Hardcore, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Underage, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Character, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlies123/pseuds/Sevenlies123
Summary: Follow Ivy into the rabbit hole.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. 
> 
> I had once uploaded a story called “Angel face” but deleted it to re-write. I’ve changed characters and plot. Demon Dean is still not nice, so pls mind the tags.

Something was odd.

Uncle Reggie was a quite and grumpy man. Not very talkative and not good with expressing his emotions, but he was a good man.

After all he had took me in after my mother had died a few years ago—cancer. I was only fifteen and he was the only family member I had left. He spared me from a life in foster care. And even tho we never really talked much with each other, he was the closest thing I had to a friend.

Uncle Reggie was the proud owner of a motel outside of Las Vegas. My mother and I had spend a few summer holidays here.

Funny. I never really recognized his motel for what it really was—a shit hole. Yes, I knew—even as a kid—that uncle Reggies motel wasn’t a five star resort, but for mom and me it was enough to feel like one of these rich families who would spend their vacation at those luxurious Hotels.

I was kinda shocked when I first arrived here after my mother’s death. The motel looked...different, even tho uncle Reggie had claimed that he hadn’t changed anything at all over the past years. What I had recognized immediately tho were the edgy green motel-room doors with the golden numbers on them. 

Mom and I had always stayed in room 24—Uncle Reggie had told us that room 24 was the nicest and cleanest room. So I had asked him if room 24 could be mine. He said yes and even gave me permission to change the room to make it feel more like a real home I rather than a shady motel room.

So I lived together with Uncle Reggie for three years now and I NEVER EVER saw him so...nervous. He looked tensed— kind of frightened even. It was really odd. He would constantly peek out of the window at the parking lot and he also had tucked the gun—who would normally stay under the reception desk—inside his belt.

When the sun went down he came to me and said I should go to my room immediately.

“What, why?”, I asked and looked at him with an raised eyebrow. Normally I would work at the reception around the nights to get those extra coins.

“Because I said so.”, was his delightful answer. Typical for him.

“You sure everything is fine?”, I carefully asked him, but I knew that he wouldn’t tell me if something was wrong. He wasn’t much of an talker. The only thing I knew about him were things that I had observed over the years. He was pretty much into football and motorcycles—he would work on his bike for hours and he liked hotdogs. He would leave the motel at nights for hours—sometimes even for a couple of days. It took me a good amount of months to find out that he was addicted to gambling. Not really surprising for a man who grew up in Las Vegas with no wife or children.

I was constantly afraid that he would drive himself into bankruptcy. 

“Yeah, everything fine.”, he simply stated.

Lair.

“So why do you want me to go to my room? I always do the night shifts.”

“You wanna argue with me?”, he sounded angry. 

“What? No.”

Sure, Uncle Reggie wasn’t known for his friendliness, but he was never really mad at me. At least not for no fucking reason. He was always super pissed at me when I would flirt with his old ass friends, or with those nasty ass truckers who would came here to spend a night in a warm bed rather than in their trucks. It was fun. I liked the attention of men. Real men, older men. And for a girl like me it was pretty easy to get it. 

“Than do what I say and don’t leave your room until tomorrow.”

“Well sweetheart, isn’t he just a pain in the ass?”, a deep voice appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

I curiously glanced behind my uncle to see a tall man leaning against the doorframe. He winked at me while chewing on the gum in his mouth and I blushed.

He looked absolutely...breathtaking. I could literally feel how my eyes widened in pure awe. He was beautiful.

“He’s not that bad.”, I responded, eyes still glued at his stone-craved like face, analyzing his facial features—I probably looked like a child in a candy shop. 

“No? Well, I thought that he was a friend of mine, but seemingly he never cared to tell me about his beautiful receptionist. So what kinda friend is he?”

“A pain in the ass kinda friend.”, I giggled. “But maybe he had a reason why he didn’t tell you about me...”

Flirting. One of my specialties. 

“Ivy, enough.”, my uncle hissed.

I managed to get my eyes off from the stranger and looked directly into the face of my uncle. He was standing right in front of my desk. Tensed as fuck—like if Medusa herself had turned him into stone. 

He looked directly into my eyes. The look he gave me could be misinterpreted as a “warning”—he always hated it when I flirt whit his friends—but there was something else in his eyes. Distress. 

Yeah. Something was definitely not right. But what?

“Ivy, go in your room. I will handle his booking.”

“She a big girl, Reggie.“ The stranger pushed himself off of the doorframe and started to walk towards the reception. “I’m sure she can handle me.”

Surprisingly—or not really—I felt the wetness float between my legs. I pressed my legs together In an afford to create more friction and was lucky that nobody could saw what I was doing because of the reception desk.

I tried to stay cool. I looked at uncle Reggie and my eyes caught that his hand was right above his gun—ready to pull it out any second. 

I looked at the handsome stranger and saw that his eyes had also caught the gun, but he only smirked. He wasn’t scared or confused about uncle Reggies behavior at all.

I’m not Sherlock Holmes, but connecting the dots I came to the conclusion that maybe this handsome guy wasn’t a friend of my uncle and that maybe he was the reason why uncle Reggie was behaving so strange.

But what was so dangerous about this guy that my uncle had the urge to shot him? 

Suddenly air was close to non existent. As if this stranger had took all the air away and filled the room whit his intoxicating scent that made me dizzier and dizzier every second.

I let my eyes wander across his well build body to check if he had a gun or any weapons on him, but he seemed unarmed. He was definitely fitter than my uncle and he was in fact a few inches taller than him, but I knew that uncle Reggie was pretty good in self defense, so hopefully he wouldn’t need a gun to take him down... or wouldn’t need to take him down at all. Despite his intimidating aura he seemed like a nice guy. I wondered if he was married or not.

In an afford to calm the situation down and avoid any kind of escalation I tried to treat this man like I would treat any other customer. So I awkwardly asked him: “Uhm, so how long do you want to stay, Mister...”

“Name is Dean Winchester, angel face.”, he said and causally put one arm at the desk. I couldn’t help myself and looked at his hands—It was always one of the first thing I would check out. He had big hands and clean fingernails. I strangely had the urge to suck on his fingers. I snapped out of my trance and saw that his eyes were glued at my uncle. “One night. Need a bed for two.”

I looked up at him and wondered if he had anyone with him. Was that the reason why he was unarmed? Was there another man in the parking lot with a gun? Or did he had a wife/girlfriend waiting for him in his car?

I nodded and typed his name into the computer. 

“Uhm, room 13 is free.”, I told him.

He looked at me and than back at my uncle before he picked the keys up from my palm. The amused smirk never left his face. His finger brushed the Insider of my hand and I couldn’t help myself put felt electrified. 

“You know what, Reggie. I originally came her to paint the walls red with your blood.”, he casually explained. “But I think I’ll give ya one last chance to clean your debt...”

Wait, what? 

“I don’t have your money, Dean.”, uncle Reggie hissed. His voice filled with pure anger. 

What was going on? Debts? I fucking told uncle Reggie to be careful! They called gambling the “game of the devil” for a reason. Right?

This “Dean” guy looked at me. His eyes lingered a little too long at my chest before meeting my eyes again. He was still chewing on his gum. He saw the little panic in my face.

“What do you say, angel face, wanna safe Reggies ass?“, he asked me. 

“Uncle Reggie, what’s going on?”, I sounded deeply confused. I was not quite sure about the whole situation. Are they joking? Is Dean for real? Did he really came here to kill my uncle? If so, what could I possibly do to safe him?

“Wait a minute.” Dean said and pointed at me. A big cute smile across his face. “Cutie over there is your niece? Wow, Reggie. I bet you secretly installed cameras in her room to spy on her like the total pervert you are.”

Dean was clearly amused by all of this, which was the reason why I had such a hard time to recognize the danger in this situation.

“No. Kill me if you have to, but let the girl go. It’s not her business. This has nothing to do with her.”, uncle Reggie said. He tried hard to not show any weakness in his voice. He clearly failed.

“Uncle Reggie what do you mean?!”, I hysterically asked. 

If this was a joke it wasn’t funny at all! 

What happened next went by so fast, but in the same time so slowly, that I didn’t even realized what happened. I screamed out loud tho. Before I could even process that my uncle had pulled the gun out and pointed it at Dean, Dean had already disarmed him and somehow managed to put him in a headlock. The gun in Deans hand was now pointing directly at my uncles head.

My whole body was trembling, but I couldn’t move. I was just standing there and looked at my uncle with tearful eyes. I had the feeling that any sudden movement could trigger Dean to actually pull the trigger and kill him.

“You want to organize ya uncles funeral, angel face?”, he calmly asked me.

I wasn’t able to talk so I just shook my head. No.

“It is a good thing than that you are the only one who can safe his life. Do you want to safe his live, sweetheart?”

I nodded my head. Tears still running down my face.

“Good. You see, Reggie. Your niece wants to safe your nasty ass. I wonder if she would still wants to safe you if she knew the Reggie I knew.”

“Please don’t hurt him.”, I whispered. He was the only person I had left on this planet who cared about me. I couldn’t lose him too. I wouldn’t manage to see his gravestone next to my mothers.

“Don’t worry about him, sweetie. I would be more concerned about your wellbeing...“, he said cryptically. 

“Do you know what I want from ya, angel face?”

I didn’t knew ANYTHING. I could only look at him with big confused eyes.

“Your Body and your Soul, Baby.“, he explained, but I only grew more confused.

But not so my uncle, he seemed to understand what Dean meant with ‘body and soul’ “Ivy, don’t! You don’t have to do that!”, he desperately and furiously said.

“No, she don’t have to. You see, I don’t care about you. No matter if I kill you or not, by the end of the night someone will bleed and it will be either you or your nieces pussy.“ 

My eyes went wide and I instinctively took a step back as the realization hit me. He wanted to use my body as some sort of sick payment!

If Dean wouldn’t had a gun directly pointed at my uncle I would’ve thought that this was just a sick joke. He couldn’t be serious.

I needed to say something. Anything. 

“Please, don’t hurt him.”, I pleaded. “We will pay you your money back. I promise! I-I will find a second job a-and I can sell my laptop—“

“Oh, sweetheart. That sounds really nice, but no money in the world could satisfy the urges I’m feeling right now.“, his voice was low and steady and shot directly into my body. My legs were trembling.

“P-please I’ll do anything you say, but please don’t hurt him.”, I said in between sobs.

He smiled. 

I didn’t saw it coming what happened next... 

Dean suddenly threw my uncle at the ground and pulled the trigger. Twice. I let out the loudest scream of the world thinking that he had shot him in the face or in his chest. Thinking that he killed him and that I had to bury another family member. I immediately run around the desk to see that my uncle was still alive but his face was painted with pain and he was hissing and screaming like a wild animal. Dean had shot him in both of his knees!!

I threw myself next to him and touched his chest hoping it would calm him down. “Don’t move! Everything will be fine! Don’t move!”, I said while crying like a baby. He was bleeding pretty much. He needed a doctor. Now.

“Why did you do that!”, I screamed at Dean and looked up at him. ”I told you that I would cooperate!”

“Angel face, you have no other choice but to cooperate.”, he said while tucking the gun in his jeans. “You are mine now and if you want to safe your uncle you better stand up and lead me to your bed.”

“We need to call the ambulance!”, I hysterically cried. “He is losing too much blood!”

“I will allow you to call the ambulance...after I’ve fucked you and ONLY if I’m pleased with you.”

“You are sick!”, I cried. 

“You can sit there in your uncles blood the whole night if you want to, but let me tell you that he will not last long without medical attention.”

“Don’t.”, uncle Reggie hissed at me. “Don’t go with him.”

“I can’t let you die.”, I sobbed. 

“He will hurt you.”

Looking up at Dean—the way how he was standing there and enjoyed this horror show—I had no doubt that he would hurt me.

Carefully I got up. My wobbling legs were painted in my poor uncles blood. I felt sick, never did I’ve witnessed an such brutal act. 

I couldn’t look at Dean, too scared to vomit out of sheer terror if I would. But I could still feel him stepping closer until his big Brown boots came to view. “I want to fuck you in your own bed, angel face. Show me the way.”

I couldn’t hold back a sob. 

“You fuckin Demon! Leave her the fuck alone! She had nothing to do with that!”

I tried to block my uncles helpless cries out. Carefully I began to walk out of the room, knowing that Dean was following me. Knowing that my uncle was still bleeding.

Standing at the parking lot I played with the thought of running away, but immediately threw this Idea in the trash can. I simply couldn’t let my uncle die and even if I could...there was simply no way I was faster than Dean. The motels location was next to an lifeless road in the middle of nowhere. There was a gas station a few minutes away from the motel, but I doubt that I could run faster than Dean. I was never really good at running, or sports in general. Dean would’ve caught me in a heartbeat and probably be very mad at me. He has just shot my uncle, twice!! For fucks sake. He would shot me too. I couldn’t risk that. So I was silently walking towards room 24. My room. 

He wanted to fuck me in my own bed...

I sobbed. 

Suddenly I was very aware of how fucking short my skirt was. It literally ended right under my ass cheeks. I could literally feel his eyes at my back and I could smell him. He smelled good, too good. I was mad that such an evil person like him could look and smell so good. He was build like a god and looked like Adonis himself. It wasn’t fair. 

He gave my ass a playful slap. I cringed—that was fucking humiliating and if I wouldn’t be so scared I had probably punched him in the face. “Move faster. It’s your uncle who is bleeding to death, not mine.”

As if he cared.

I was mad at myself that I tried to flirt with him. He had blinded me with his beauty. If I just had l recognized the situation for what it was from the beginning! I’m so so dump.

We were now standing right in front of the green door of my motel room. 

“Open the door.”, he said.

I did what he said. With shaking hands I put the key in the keyhole and slowly let the door open itself.

His hand pressed against my lower back and he gently pushed me inside the room and closed the door after he had stepped in.

That’s it. I’m trapped in a room with a monster. 

I was standing behind my bed. Trembling. He was still next to the door, his eyes wandered across my very girly decorated room. It felt good to have so much space and a bed between us two, but I hated the fact that he was in my room. He felt so wrong placed in here. 

He wants to fuck me in my own bed, I remembered and goosebumps erupted all over my skin.

“Ain’t you little too old for having posters of boy bands on your wall?”, he asked and pointed at the posters above my bed.

“I’m only eighteen.”, I whispered. I wasn’t sure if he had heard me, but I really wanted to emphasize the fact that I was way to young for him. He was probably in his late thirties. A grown ass man. Flirting with old man was one thing, but having sex with them was a total different story. A story I wasn’t ready to read just yet.

Not to mention that he kinda forced me into this situation made it even worse.

He stepped closer and closer. “Are you scared, angel face?”

I nodded. There was simply no reason to act brave. 

“Tell me why.”

“Y-you will hurt me.”, I whispered, still looking at the ground.

“I can hurt ya. In fact I can make your worst nightmares come true and I would love any second of it.”

I sobbed.

“I can make you suffer so much pain that your little mind would brake like glass.“

“Please don’t. I-I’m only eighteen. I—“, Dean Interrupted my pathetic plea to only cause me more terror with his next words.

“I don’t care how old you are. The only reason why I will—let’s say—be nice to you is because no matter how I fuck you, you will be in pain anyways. Taking a cock for the first time is always painful, little virgin.

My head shot up. I was looking directly at him. How?? How the hell did he know that I was in fact a virgin? 

“You think your slutty little outfits can fool anyone?”, he laughed. “No matter how short these skirts are, you smell like a virgin—a needy little virgin—and nothing brings me more satisfaction than to pain a innocent face with pain.”

He took of his leather jacket and threw it on the floor.  
“C‘mon, don’t look at me like that, sweetheart. See this whole situation as a game.”

“A game?”, I asked bewildered. A fucking game? 

“Yes. The faster you make me cum, the faster you can call the ambulance and Safe your beloved uncle from a pathetic death.”

His words were meant to scare me and they did.

He turned around and sit down at the edge of my bed. 

“Come here.”, he said in a low voice.

How could I do this? I didn’t want to be near him! This was too real. But he was right, the faster this nightmare was over, the better. After all I was holding the life of my uncle in my hands. 

I had to play along. Play by his rules. Do what he says and hope that nobody dies tonight.

With every step I walked towards him I grew more and more nervous, but I manage to get right in front of him without falling over my own feet.

“Take my shoes off.”, he commanded and pointed at his feet. He was sitting at my bed, legs apart and his hands resting on his thighs, watching me carefully. 

There was literally no way I could take his shoes off without having to kneel in front of him, so I had simply no other choice but to sink on my knees. I was on eye level with his crotch, but my eyes were fixed on the ground.

I couldn’t stop my hands from shaking which made it harder for me to take his shoes off, but I did it anyways. It was such a strange scenario. It felt somehow so... intimate. In this position he looked even bigger and scarier. The fact that he was watching me so closely—probably smirking—added a big amount of humiliation to the situation. I carefully placed his shoes on the ground. 

The second I wanted to get back up on my feet he said:

“Socks too.”

And I remained on my knees. 

Carefully slipping his socks off of his feet. It felt even more humiliating to me and I tried my best not to touch his skin. Seeing his bare feet felt..weird. I blushed and decided to not look at them. Instead I put his black socks in his shoes.

“Kiss my feet.”

My eyes shot up at his face.

“What?”, I said. I genuinely thought that there was no way I had understood him right.

Why would he want something like that? Why couldn’t he just have his way with me and leave? What was the point in humiliating me like that?

“Don’t question me.”, he sounded slightly angry. “Do what I say.”

I wiped away my tears with my hand and bend forward to reach his feet with my face. 

Just do it, don’t think about it—I repeated this sentence in my head over and over again.

I never kissed a mans feet—or anyone’s feet—before. This would be the first of many many first times for this night, I sadly thought and it broke my heart. 

He had large manly feet, but they were clean and didn’t stink—which was a small consolation for me. They smelled...musky, but it wasn’t bad. I pressed a small shy kiss on top of his left foot and immediately shot back up.

“What the hell was that? Getcha face back down there and fucking worship me, bitch.

I cringed at his words and looked at him with pleading eyes. Couldn’t he understand that this was all new for me? I had to remind myself that he could to worse things to me. Kissing his feet was humiliating, but it didn’t hurt me physically and being in a situation like this...that sadly was my main goal—to don’t suffer physical pain.

Having no other option but to bend down and start placing little kisses all over his feet, I did exactly that. Painting his feet with kisses. I tried not to think what I was doing, but Dean kept talking which made it harder for me to just zoome out.

“Thats it.”, he playfully said and gave my ass a hard but playful slap. “Don’t forget my other foot.”

I started to place kisses at both of his feet.

He than lifted his feet and waited. There was no need for him to verbalize what he wanted me to do. I sit back down at my knees and started to place kisses on the underside of his foot. Eyes closed tightly.

“Look at me while you worship me, little slut. Use your tongue, C’mon.”

I started to lick his foot like a lollipop and I couldn’t stop the tears from running down my face while looking at his beautiful green eyes at the same time. I was basically pleading him with my eyes to stop this. He was so handsome. Why was he so handsome? 

This was so humiliating, but my discomfort was so much fun for him.

He than started to force his toe in my mouth and my eyes went big. I tried to back up a little but he kept pressing it in. “Do you like to lick my dirty feet clean?”, he asked just to mock me.

I didn’t answered him—how could I with his toe in my mouth? He punished me for not answering him anyways. He kicked me in the face with his bare foot. It wasn’t a hard kick—if he would have went full force on me...Well, I would be dead by now— but it hurt regardless. I let out a pathetic „Ouch” and a sob.

He bend forward, took ahold of my hair and yanked me closer to his face. “When I ask you something you will answer me, no matter what. Do you understand?”, 

I nodded—but that just earned me another pretty hard slap across the face. “I said, do you fucking understand?!”

The only reason why I wasn’t laying at the floor by now was because he was still fisting my hair. At this point I started crying frenetically. My left cheek burned—as if he had sprinkled gasoline on it and lightened it up. I was never really good in handling pain. I was sure that I will found a bruise on my face by tomorrow...if I survive this, that is.

“Y-yes!“, I said in between my sobs.

He yanked at my hair, hard. I cried out. „Yes what, bitch? Do you have any clue what I could do to you? I’m holding your fucking life in my hands. You WILL show me respect.“

“Yes, Sir!“, I cried out.

“Did you liked to lick my dirty feet clean, you ungrateful bitch?!”, he repeated.

“Yes, Sir!!!”

He gave me another really hard slap. 

“Don’t you fucking lie to me.”, he hissed.

That was it. I couldn’t handle anymore of this. I needed him to stop hitting me.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”, I frenetically cried out. “Please don’t slap me again. It hurts!“ I didn’t even cared how pathetic I must have sounded. 

He let go of my hair and I made myself as small as possible. Burying my face between my knees and wrapping my arms around my head to protect myself from more possible slaps and kicks.

“Fucking ungrateful little bitch.”, he murmured. 

I felt absolutely miserable. I wanted to vanish into thin air. How could that escalate so quickly? I did nothing wrong! I did everything he had told me to do! He had slapped me, nobody ever had slapped me like that! Nobody had ever treated me like he had, like garbage. 

I could feel his hand close around my upper arm. He yanked me up to my feet and simply pushed me on the bed, as if I was just a lifeless doll that he could toss around if he wanted too.

My vision was blurry because of my tears and the headache that his brutal slaps had caused in me was worse than any migraine I ever experienced. I could feel him yanking my skirt down. I just put my hands on my eyes and cried. I didn’t even tried to stop him. I was done. I just wanted it to be over and never have to talk  
to him ever again.

After my skirt was gone he simply ripped apart my shirt, bra and panties—like he was kind Kong himself. 

I was just happy that he was quite and wasn’t asking me any questions that I could possibly answer wrong.

I heard rustling sounds and went rigid. For a moment I feared that he would whip me with his belt. I sure as hell wouldn’t survive that treatment. 

It was a relief to hear him tossing his belt on the floor. 

I was so scared that I didn’t even cared that I was fully naked. No man had ever saw me naked before...

I felt the mattress shift under his weight as he got on the bed. 

“Look at me.”, he calmly said. He didn’t sounded angry anymore. 

I opened my eyes to see him sitting right next to my legs, wearing only his black boxers and an unbuttoned red shirt. 

“You are such a beautiful little thing, look at ya.”, he stroked my legs and I went rigid again. His eyes wandered across my body, his hands now stroking the inside of my thigh and it would have felt good if I wasn’t so scared of him.

I watched him carefully, afraid to miss any sudden mood switches.

His eyes paused at my face. He slowly reached out and touched the burning skin of my right cheek. I hissed.

“Did I hurt ya, slut?”

I sobbed. Being called a slut felt awful .

“I’m not a slut...”, I said and was proud at myself of how serious I sounded, but then I suddenly remembered who I was talking to. “...S-sir.”

“I scared ya, didn’t I?”, he chuckled. “Well, you are not a slut yet, but you will be by the end of this night.”

He started to massage my breasts and I went as stiff as a stick. I was absolutely uncomfortable, but Dean didn’t cared.

“Right now, you are just a feet worshipping little cock tease. Walking around in skirts and getting all exited and needy while flirting with men. Do you think I don’t know how aroused you got after seeing me for the first time, rubbing your legs together to add more friction? Very naughty of you.”

“I didn't knew what a monster you were.”, I whispered, and didn’t even questioned how he could knew what I had done behind the desk.

“It wouldn’t have mattered.”, he simply said and gently cupped my pussy. I flinched, but his hand on my belly was holding me in place. His fingers were now between my private lips and I immediately closed my eyes. No other person had ever touched me down there.

“Can you feel it?”, he asked. 

“Please stop.”

“I know you can feel how wet you are. There is no point in denying it.”, He said and he was still gently rubbing at my private part which produced only more wetness. “You liked worshipping my feet, mh? Tell me the truth.”

I was SO scared to say something wrong. Right now he was gentle with me. It was hard to admit but his fingers on my pussy felt...nice? I was still uncomfortable and would prefer him far far away from me, but compared to the beatings... it felt really nice. I was scared to make him angry again. I was always really really sensitive. I couldn’t even watch horror movies were people get tortured. I didn’t want him to become angry at me again and slap me, or worse.

If I say “I liked it” in an effort to please him, it would be a lie and he would probably know. If I say “I didn’t liked it” he would be mad at me for disrespecting him. He would call me an ungrateful bitch again, or a slut...

“I-I was sacred at first, but it wasn’t as bad as I had imagined it to be, Sir.”, I said and flinched a little afterwards, awaiting another slap or kick, but it never came.

“A submissive little soon-to-be slut. My favorites.”, he smirked. His fingers were no longer located at my private parts, but in his mouth...he was sucking at his fingers. Sucking himself clean of me. I found it absolutely cross. I blushed and looked away and Dean chuckled watching my innocent reaction. 

Dean let out a low growl, which made me flinch. “Even your wetness tastes like pure fear, sweetheart.”, he said in pure Ecstasy. 

“Open your legs.“

“Please god help me.“, I whispered, so silently that I was sure he hadn’t heard it.

“God ain’t here, just Good ol‘ me.“

How could he be so heartless? How could he do this to a helpless girl without feeling just a little but bad? Didn’t he had a mother? A sister? A daughter?

He pulled his boxers down and positioned himself between my cold legs. 

“Please, you don’t have to do that. I will pay you the amount of money my uncle owes you back. I-I can sell my laptop and some earrings. I will find another job and work at nights—“

He was now above me. His right hand next to my head and his left was stroking his member. His face was just few inches above mine. He kissed me. Hard, but somehow...gentle. It was confusing. Very confusing. It wasn’t the first time I had kissed someone, but it never felt that confusing to me. His lips tasted like cigarettes and whiskey. 

He broke the kiss and said: “Are you ready to become a woman?”

And with that he replaced the confusing with pure terror.

“No.”, I whispered truthfully and started to cry silently—Knowing full well there was nothing I could do to stop him. He would rip my virginity away from me. Just because he wanted to.

So many times I was laying right in this bed while imagining my first time having sex. I had always thought—was always so sure of—that my first time would be with someone I was truly in love with. I thought about how safe I must feel around this person that I would allow such intimacy and I was always so excited to find this person, so sure that he was somewhere out there waiting for me.

Never did it crossed my mind that I would feel so utterly helpless, hurt and scared. Never did it crossed my mind that this person would be a grown man—a simple stranger—with no heart. Never did it crossed my mind that someone would take my virginity from me by raping me in my own bed.

“I want you to look at me while I take your virginity. You can hold onto my arms if you have to.”, he sounded so excited, so full of need and dark desire.

Never, I thought, never will I hold onto someone who is the reason for my suffering in the first place....

...but I had no clue what I would experience. What he would put me through.

“Aw, don’t look so scared, angel face. You are pretty wet—I’m not saying that it will not hurt, but it could be worse. Remember that. I could be so much worse.”

And with that he was probably right. 

I needed to know that he would be gentle—Or at least try to be gentle. That he wouldn’t went unnecessarily hard on me. To make this experience even worse for me.

“W-will you be careful?”, I whispered and looked up at his eyes and for a millisecond all I saw in them was...blackness? Did the he slapped me so hard that I was hallucinating now? It went by so fast that I didn’t gave it a second thought. 

He just needed to understand that having sex for the first time was something so important and frightening, especially for a young girl, I needed him to understand this.

But the only thing I got from him was a wicked smile and more terror: “I’m not wearing any protection, if that’s what you mean.” 

And with that he had rammed his whole cock inside my virgin walls, tearing everything apart that was in his way, ripping me apart and rearranging my insides to fit his cock. 

And all I saw in his eyes was blackness.


	2. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say sorry. The last chapter was so long...I hope it didn’t scared you all—if not, than this chapter will.

My mouth was wide open and my was face was distorted in pain.

At this point I wasn’t even sure if this was real or not. 

It couldn’t be real. 

Maybe this was just a nightmare. Yes. That was the only logical explanation for why a man—with pitch black eyes—was raping me in my own bed.

I was holding onto his arms for support. I actually didn’t wanted to touch him—I didn’t wanted to seek comfort from a man who was the only reason for my suffering, and I did tried to hold onto my bedsheets instead...but it simply wasn’t enough. Dean had big and muscular arms and I could bury my nails deep into his soft skin, while looking at his demonic black eyes. I wasn’t able to close my eyes or look away from him. 

I was petrified.

He looked so cruel. Absolutely monstrous. 

This had to be a nightmare. 

I was so sure that I was screaming and shouting and crying, but in fact I had lost my voice, like I had lost my virginity. I was dead silent from the outside.

He came down to lick the left side of my face, like I was made out of candy. He growled in excitement.

“You have no fucking idea how delicious you are.”, he growled into my ear. “Your cunt is so tight, it’s almost painful.”

Almost painful?  
Ramming his member in and out of me, like a wild animal, causing me the worst pain I had ever experienced in my whole life was just ‘almost’ painful for him? 

That wasn’t fair. 

“You are taking my cock like a champ, little slut. I knew you were made for this.”, he hissed. 

His pace and force was totally barbaric. With every trust I was pressed deeper into the mattress and new waves of pain shot through my veins. 

As a kid I had this one nightmare where I would slowly sink deeper and deeper into my mattress, like I was laying on quicksand. What wouldn’t I do for that dream to come true now...

“Do you like it, little slut? Do you like getting your tight little cunt raped?”, he growled and hissed. “Sluts like you only get it the hard way. Look at how willing you are. Laying beneath me and not even putting on a fight...you making me sick.”

He spat on my face. His hot spit landed directly above my eye.

It was only after a hard slap across my face that I was able to finally let out a scream. It was like if he had slapped me back into reality, but with the exception that his eyes were still filled with darkness.

Suddenly I was very aware of how easy I had let him take me. I felt pathetic. 

He was so right. 

‘You making me sick’—his words echoed through my head.

I didn’t even tried to struggle or take him down. I could have at least tried to get ahold of the gun that he had tugged into his jeans after shooting uncle Reggie in the knees. I did absolutely nothing to prevent all of this. I felt so bad, so guilty.

I felt like I deserved all of this.

I need to to something. Anything.

I tried pleading. 

“Please stop!”

“It hurts! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Please slow down!”

—it all landed on deaf ears.

Now I was screaming and crying and even found enough strength to struggle. I couldn’t just lay still and let him have a good time. I tried to kick him with my legs, but that was simply not possible. I couldn’t move or lift my legs—every movement shot directly into my vagina and caused me more pain. So I tried to roll away from him, but he grabbed my shoulder and pressed me back into the mattress. 

Despite all my struggling, Dean was fucking me so hard that the bed was hammering against the wall. It was like I wasn’t even there for him. As if I only was a lifeless body.

He would bite my nipple or my lips from time to time, but I kept struggling. I will not give up!

I put both of my weak hands against his hard chest and tried to push him of, but he didn’t moved one fucking inch. 

I was slowly running out of option...

I was desperately trying to grab the bedside lamp to crush it down on his skull, but not even that I managed to do! It was absolutely frustrating!

With every Minute that passed away I grew weaker and weaker. I felt pathetic. He must have think so little of me.

Do something Ivy! And I did. I started to attack his face. I was slapping and scratching him like a crazy person. I wasn’t even scared about the consequences anymore—there was simply no way that he could hurt me more than he already was.

But even that wasn’t enough to stop him. Not only did it not stopped him from raping me—he simply grabbed my arms with one hand and hold them pressed into the mattress above my head—It also made him laugh at me. Fucking laugh at me. 

There was no way I could overpower him. I started to cry again.

“That was so hot, sweetheart. I love it when they struggle. Seeing how their little souls brake after realizing how weak they are—beautiful.“, he gave my abused cheek a small kiss.

And I realized that seeing me struggle was exactly what he wanted in the first. I felt even more pathetic for giving him this satisfaction.

‘I love it when they struggle’—I couldn’t help but wondered how many poor souls he had tortured like me...

“It’s over soon. Your little cunt is too tight, but we will change that soon.”, he growled, but the only thing I could hear were my own cries.

He let go of my arms and I found his hand wrapped around my throat, tightly. Squeezing it, harder and harder. I panicked. Desperate to breathe in some air I wrapped my own hands around his wrist and tried to make him let go of me, but no chance. I even tried to kick his chest with my fists, but my kicks were too weak to cause him any trouble. At this point I couldn’t breathe at all. My vision went blurry and the only think I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears.

I opened my mouth and a pathetic little “Please.“ escaped from it.

I was so sure that I would die, but instead I went unconscious. I wasn’t fully knocked out tho. I couldn’t move, nor could I speak, but my vision would come and go and sadly I could still feel every inch of my body—It was a trance like state he had put me in.

I saw him on top of me—could feel him all over me. Claiming every inch of my body.

I felt him abusing my tits, slapping and pinching them brutally, as if he hated how they looked—and maybe he did.

I felt how his whole body went stiff and how his head fell back into his neck. I could feel his member twitching inside of me...

A growl—so loud and animalistic that I felt his whole body vibrating on top of me—escaped from the deepest parts of his body.

He climaxed so hard that I had the urge to hold onto his arms again, but I was simply too weak to move.  
He was coating my inner walls with his cum. I could feel it so clearly. 

I felt absolutely ashamed and dirty and full. So full of him.

A dirty little slut. 

‘You making me sick.’ 

I made him sick.

After that I could felt how his whole weight crushed over me. Making it even harder for me to breathe. His member was still buried deep inside of my bleeding vagina.

But it was over. Finally.

He had raped me in my own bed...

...and with that I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

———

Waking up and remembering anything that had happened last night was a whole different experience of pain.

The sun was shining in my room, like every morning.

I was having a hard time to keep my eyes open. My brain was working slowly. 

Where am I? 

I was still in my room, laying in my bed. The only thing that was different was that the body I was in felt totally different...It didn’t felt like my own anymore.

I even smelt different. 

What had happened? 

Looking down at my body was like looking at a car accident—I was shocked and horrified, but I couldn’t stop myself from looking.

I was pale and my skin was raw and bruised. Blood was smeared on the inside of my tights.

The longer I looked the more pain I felt. My face, my private parts, my tits, my neck—everything seemed to be on fire. 

...Who did this to me?

The first think that came through my mind were black demonic eyes. I could remember them, and the face they belonged to, so vividly that a sob escaped from my dry mouth. He was a monster.

I knew what I had saw, but I didn’t knew if it was real. Did I hallucinate? Did my brain let me see him as the monster he was—a rapist? Maybe.

I had a hard time breathing. As if something was wrapped tightly around my neck. I slowly lifted my arm and carefully touched the skin of my neck where he had choked me. Pain shot through me and I hissed. There was nothing wrapped around me, just raw abused skin. 

I needed to sit up in order to inspect the damage he had caused between my legs. My private parts hurt by far the most. He must have ripped me apart—that would at least explain the amount of blood. 

So I carefully got up into a sitting position and cried silently. I pressed a hand over my mouth after seeing all the blood that was smeared on the mattress. What the hell had he done to me!

I carefully brought one hand down my private parts to inspect the damage, to my surprise everything felt normal. I had expected open wounds and shredded skin, but the only thing I felt was my dried blood, his sticky cum and raw skin. I still needed to see a doctor tho. 

I felt absolutely and utterly disgusted. 

How could he do that to another person? 

Anger shot through my veins and than...sadness.

‘You making me sick’—I remembered him saying to me.

He was sick! Not me!

I did nothing wrong! I tried to play by his rules, but he kept punishing me, kept calling me terrible terrible names, kept scarring me for his own sick amusement!

He was the sick one!

Suddenly I heard water sounds. Someone had turned on the shower. Someone was in my bathroom, showering. 

Someone. 

Him.

I went rigid. Realization hit me like a rock. 

He was still here!

I felt the panic rise in my chest, forming into a panic attack. 

Even tho I was in no state to get off the bed my instincts kicked in; run. I needed to get the hell out of here!

I rolled out of the bed like a tornado and landed on my knees at the floor...and than—sitting on my knees not able to move—realization hit me again; Uncle Reggie.

Oh God. 

Dean had shot him in his knees. Twice. That was yesterday night! He needed medical attention! He was without medical attention the whole night! This was my fault! 

Not able to walk, I crawled to the door. Determined to help him. I was still fully naked, but I didn’t cared at all. 

The second my hand wrapped around the doorknob, I heard how someone stepped out of the bathroom and I went stiff.

“Morning, little slut.”, Dean said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and make a kinky wish :D I’m not judgy.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is short. Sorry for that. I hope you all still with me.

“Good Morning, little slut.”

I froze to stone on my spot. I was still on my knees, facing the front door and naked. My hand was still wrapped around the doorknob, ready to just pull the door open and run away from this nightmare, but I was physically so hurt and that I couldn’t even stand on my feet—let alone walk—without having to face I mmense pain. 

On top of that I was so disturbed about what happened to me—the rape, the abuse— that I couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Dean’s face ever again—even hearing his voice was too much to handle right now.

He was standing right behind me, like a skyscraper. It was like if his shadow was swallowing me whole.

“Are we trying to run away?”, he made it sound like a threat. 

I violently shook my head. A single tear tun down my face. The image of his black eyes popped up in front of my eyes. Two deep pitch black holes. No soul and no humanity—I could remember it so vividly. I knew for sure that—no matter how many therapists I would see, or pills I would swallow—I could never forget the blackness in his eyes. 

“Too bad. I’d love to spank that bottom of yours. Last night I was too focused on your cunt, your ass truly must feel neglected.”

“M-My uncle. He-He...”, I decided to ignore his humiliating words and tried to concentrate on the more import things, but my voice was nothing more than a tiny dry whisper. I could still feel his hands wrapped tightly around my neck, as if he was still choking me and that gave me anxiety.

“Yeah, no need to worry’ bout him anymore. I already checked on him before I hopped into the shower.”, he calmly said.

That he “checked” on my uncle wasn’t calming me down, in fact it only gave me an anxiety attack.

I was afraid to ask him in what condition my uncle was, because I had this odd feeling that i wouldn’t like the answer. I really wanted to see my uncle, he was the closest thing I had to a parent and right now I felt like a little child that was in desperate need of her parents comfort...

I kept quiet.

“He’s dead.”, Dean sounded annoyed about the lack of reaction I was showing. “He must’ve died while the two of us fucked each other’s brains out.”

“Oh.“, that was all I said. He’s dead. It felt like if someone had stabbed me with a knife, but the same time I felt absolutely nothing. No sadness, no hate, no fear. Nothing. I was just starring at the front door with an blank expression.

“Can I see him?”, I heard myself say. I sounded so calm. As if I didn’t cared at all, but I did. Of course I did.

“I got already rid of him, Babe.”, was his brutally honest answer.

“Oh.”, I said again. A single tear ran down my face and I just realized that it was never his intention to let me actually safe my uncles life.

He made me think that I had a choice in all this by letting me think that I could call the ambulance, the only thing I had to do was to cooperate and have sex with him. But the truth was, he came here to kill my uncle. Toying with me was just a bonus for him. 

I knew that I wouldn’t survive him and that by the end of the day my lifeless body would end right next to my uncles...If I was lucky that was.

“I will tell you what will happen next, so listen closely.”, he said. “You look like shit, so you will go and take a shower. Make yourself nice and clean for me. Can you follow me?”

I nodded numbly 

“Look at you.”, he said in a degrading tone and kicked me lightly in the back. “Not only are you naked and covered in my handprints, you are also hurt, traumatized and your pussy is STILL leaking blood and my cum...I should be hard as a rock right now, but guess what, you stupid piece of trash, I’m not. In fact, I am disgusted.”

I was so numb, that he could’ve kicked me in the face and I wouldn’t feel a thing. That’s exactly how traumatized I was.

“You will take a shower and you will doll yourself up for me. Put some make up on, cover up that ugly bruise on your face. Make yourself pretty and...desirable. You don’t want to disappoint me, trust me.”

A shiver went down my spine. 

“Do what I say and do it fast. I don’t have all day. I have things to do.”, he spat out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please fell free to leave a comment if want to :D it’s always a big motivation.
> 
> I am cool with plot ideas or wishes.


End file.
